Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗 Komaeda Nagito) is a character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Nagito has the title of Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no “kōun” lit''. Super High School Level Good Luck). However, his luck can be a curse, flipping between wildly extreme good luck and bad luck. He shares this title with Makoto Naegi. Nagito returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy as a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. After being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima, Nagito and his classmates succumbed to despair and became part of Ultimate Despair. Nagito appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls referred to only as "Servant" (召使い meshitsukai). After discovering the horrible truth behind the Neo World Program in Danganronpa 2, Nagito sacrificed himself in order to kill the Remnants of Despair. He set up a "suicide" to cause Chiaki Nanami, the traitor and not a Remnant of Despair, to unknowingly deal the killing blow, and therefore become the blackened. However, the remaining students discovered his plan, and Monokuma executed Chiaki instead. After his death in the Neo World Program, Nagito fell into a coma on Jabberwock Island, along with his classmates who also "died" on the Killing School Trip. He and the other comatose students were eventually revived. His illusory counterpart appeared as the protagonist in a 30-minutes long OVA called S''uper Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World''. In Side: Hope, he and the former member of Ultimate Despair helped Future Foundation in stopping Ryota Mitarai's effort to brainwash the world with his brainwashing Hope Video at the Future Foundation headquarters. With his classmates, Nagito decided to atone for his sins as the former Ultimate Despair and resides in Jabberwock Island. His favorite food is Bagel. Height: 5'11" His Goals: 1. Make Entire Multi-Universe to fall into "Hope" 2. Frame Shirou Emiya so his friends would hate and want him hurt (Weirdmageddon) 3. Kill Shirou Emiya and his friends (Weirdmageddon) 4. Turn Shirou's friends into their "hope" and kill the creators who lied to them (Weirdmageddon) 5. Corrupt Dark Sakura Matou to fall in love with him and kill her Senpai (Weirdmageddon) 6. Summoned Flandre Scarlet (Weirdmageddon/Ultra Despair Girls) 7. Kill and overthrown Chernabog and Chernabog's Forces come crawling to him (Darkmageddon). Main Allies: Hajime Hinata, Avenger, Volpina, Sasuke Uchiha, Hunson Abadeer, Dreadwing, Flandre Scarlet, Yuuka Kazami, Dark Sakura (Brainwashed), Ameno-Sagari Main Enemies: Junko Enoshima, Shirou Emiya, Saber, Marluxia, Chernabog Allies: Avenger, Volpina, Sasuke Uchiha, Hunson Abadeer, Dreadwing, Kirei Kotomine, Ajax, Kurome, Wave (Akame Ga Kill!), Run, Dr. Stylish, Bols, Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Kishin Asura, Cesare Borgia, Robbie Rotten, Emperor Pilaf, The Joker, Marluxia, Illya von Einzbern (Puppet), Greatest Strength: His Mastermind of making everyone Hope Greatest Weakness: Was being used as a pawn with his rage (Weirdmageddon) Personality Nagito first comes off as a polite, friendly, and easygoing, yet somewhat insecure boy. Hajime Hinata even mentions that his bright smile is very comforting. He was the only one that stayed with Hajime while he was unconscious, and expressed concern for his well-being, even after Hajime told him to go away. Though friendly with everyone, he is mostly interested in spending time with Hajime, and can be quite clingy. Hajime considers him a little annoying and not the most reliable, but still a kind person. Nagito attempts to be the team's conflict mediator and a poster boy for optimism, often encouraging others to be hopeful and to cooperate. However, he isn't taken very seriously. Hiyoko Saionji makes fun of him, and considers his dramatic pep talks about hope and friendship embarrassing and tiresome. He is generally quite submissive and has a self-deprecating attitude, even agreeing with Hiyoko and the other's snide remarks. Although though he claims to be a pessimist, Nagito often appears unusually carefree. He lacks tact and occasionally says awkward, strange, and unsettling things without realizing it. At times he can also be more forcefulーhe is quick to scold Hajime when he's being too pessimistic or when he thought he was bullying Mikan Tsumiki. He is also notably annoyed by Teruteru Hanamura's treatment of girls and decides to keep an eye on him to make sure he won't harass anyone. Nagito's personality in Mageddon Trilogy is VERY different than what his personality happened in Danganronpa Series. In Armageddon, there wasn't much known, but he was shown to be calm and calculating individual, only to shown angry when Armageddon is saved and Disney revealed himself to be Yen Sid. In Weirdmageddon, he was shown to be more mentally unstable and sadistic, breaking into fits of insane laughter and describing all the horrible things he did and could have done as "fun". Also, he was determined to differentiate himself from the real Shirou Emiya, and often referred to the latter simply as "him" in a derisive manner, except when he addressed Shirou, where he called him by the name. Despite his love for killing, he showed mercy on Yu Narukami by letting him go after defeating him. Despite his insanity, Nagito is highly intelligent, finding out about Yen Sid's counter curse to kill him and working out a long term plan to rise to power and take over the world. After hearing Saber is feared by Shirou and his friends, Nagito develops a plan to kill Saber so he can be feared with evil and sinister laugh. Since Nagito is opposite of Shirou Emiya, he is not afraid of girls and really wants to fight them to give them hope. His favorite food is Bagels, he has so much obsession of Bagels and will kill anyone who insults and dislike bagels. If theirs a girls fight, Nagito will either yell "CAT FIGHT!" Or actually fight with girls. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon Trilogy Nagito is one of the major characters in this Trilogy. He was a supporting antagonist in Armageddon, One of Main antagonists in Weirdmageddon, and a major antagonist but later supporting protagonist in Darkmageddon. Legends off the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Nagito debuts as a supporting antagonist in this story. Nagito is the secondary antagonist in Ruby V Saber Arc. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Nagito returns as one of the main antagonists in this story. He is somtimes refered as "The Hopeness". It's revealed that he's Shirou Emiya's Shadow. Offscreen, Nagito was the one who caused the destruction of Scuttle Town and uses his Good Luck powers to send Shantae to Dreadzone, which Nagito describes as a place to test someone's hope... Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Nagito returns with his team, Bay of Hope and is one of the major antagonists of the first half. However. Because of Chernabog's Forces more threat and powerful, Nagito makes an alliance with the heroes to join forces to defeat Chernabog. Ultimate Lucky Student Unleashed Nagito Komaeda's 100% Full Power. When Nagito is almost defeated or quick to anger, he unleashed his Ultimate Lucky Student Powers and abilities. This mode allows Nagito to use anything he wants. Such as Meteors, Shape Shifting, time control, mind reading, Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, Fourth Wall awareness, instant regeneration, and much more. Characters that Nagito Komaeda Corrupted Relationships Hajime Hinata In Danganronpa 2, Hajime was the only person Nagito was genuinely interested in and cared for in any meaningful way. From the start, Nagito was particularly interested in Hajime, and was the only one to stay with him after he lost consciousness at the beginning of the game. He also escorted Hajime while he introduced himself to the others. Nagito noticed that he and Hajime were similar somehow as if they were both bystanders in something that didn't concern them. Hajime also didn't feel like an Ultimate to Nagito and they were both fans of Hope's Peak Academy. Nagito suggested that Hajime's talent could be Ultimate Serenity, because even Hajime's mere presence brought him serenity. Though sometimes annoyed by Nagito, Hajime also felt more relaxed around him. Prior to the chapter 1 trial, Hajime was the closest thing Nagito had to a friend. After revealing the part he played in the first case, Hajime felt betrayed and terrified by Nagito, whom he had previously trusted and thought to be a good friend. Nagito was genuinely hurt and surprised when Hajime started to dislike him, but he still kept trying to talk to Hajime and helped him with most investigations, as well as being very happy every time Hajime noticed him. During the Class Trials, he mostly observed Hajime, both challenging and aiding him. In Chapter 3, he specifically made sure that Hajime can prove his innocence and thus doesn't become a suspect. He remained fixated on Hajime even after he was revealed to be a talentless reserve course student and part of Ultimate Despair. Even though he acted harsh and bitter towards him, in the dialogue directly preceding the Chapter 4 trial he states that he still cares about Hajime, though he doesn't understand why. He also later mentioned that he shouldn't have been so hard on Hajime. In chapter 5, Hajime's understanding of Nagito is what thwarted his plan. It is heavily implied that Nagito's feelings for Hajime are romantic in nature. Several times throughout the story, it's shown that Nagito feels a genuine closeness to Hajime, such as when he claimed he doesn't like being around him and to hurry up and leave when under the influence of the despair disease which forced him to lie. He indicates that the reason he feels this way is because despite knowing what kind of person he is, Hajime still tried to understand him and spent time with him while no one else never did. This is confirmed in the official drama CD, in which Nagito tells Hajime: "I'll continue to do anything in my power to assist you. Because... I like you. I love you, for being willing to talk to me like this, even after knowing what a hopelessly incompetent person I am...". In his fifth freetime event, Nagito reveals a lot of personal things to Hajime, telling him about his terminal diseases and his biggest wish being to be loved for once before he dies. He falsely dismisses what he just said as lies, probably for the sake of Hajime's safety, since Hajime was about to forgive Nagito and he would've been in danger if they got too close due to the effects of Nagito's bad luck. The way that Japanese sentence structure works, of Nagito's last line in particular - starts off as the beginning of a confession, that he decides to rephrase at the last second into him being in love with Hajime's hope instead. Furthermore, his choice of word being “aishiteru” is notable, as it's an incredibly strong way of saying "love" that in real life Japan, even some married couples are hesitant to use. In Island Mode, Nagito really wants to entertain Hajime during their trips but is paranoid over his safety. He is also often quite nervous due to being inexperienced in many social situations, and supposedly because of his feelings towards Hajime (for example, he enjoys the quiet library with him, only to get very nervous after realizing that the two of them are alone). During his Shot Through The Heart sequence, he is terrified of the idea that Hajime might hate him. After a particularly good outing with Hajime, he refers to the hotel as their "love nest". He also states that he doesn't mind getting naked in case Hajime wants to see that. In the final event, he reveals that his way of thinking has slowly started to change thanks to the time he spent with Hajime. He seems to try confessing his feelings again but chooses to ask Hajime to be his friend instead, which the latter agrees to. In Nagito's character song, 劇薬 Poison, he mentions that he loves and wants to understand an ambiguous "him" more than anyone else. In Danganronpa 2.5, it's shown that Nagito's mind created an illusion world as a coping mechanism and he did not wake up from his coma. Hajime sent the World Destroyer to erase his mental blocks and right after hearing the alter ego's voice, which is exactly like Hajime's, Nagito had flashbacks and remembered Hajime and his smile (along with Jabberwock Island and his death in the program). After waking up in the real world, Nagito rejoined Hajime in friendly terms. At first, he assumed he was Izuru, but then corrected himself by saying he must be Hajime. Hajime helped him up in the way that resembles their first meeting inside the program. Nagito says he believed in Hajime to wake him up and later he takes Hajime's hand as the class moves aboard, planning to go towards hope. At the end of Danganronpa 3, after helping Makoto and others, Nagito and his classmates decide to go back and live in Jabberwock island. While everyone on the boat is eating, Nagito calls out to Hajime that the food is almost gone and to hurry up. Hajime smiles brightly and runs over to him, and the two of them eat side by side. Even though Hajime earlier explained that he is now both Hajime and Izuru, Nagito continues to call him Hajime. In an Otomedia poster, which was released after the anime, Nagito is seen giving Hajime a small bag of fortune cookies as a gift while they are on the ship, presumably after the anime's story. The pink hearts and the text mentioning eating cookies full of hope with "him" (using the Japanese word "kare" 彼 which means "him" or "boyfriend" depending on context), implies that it might be a romantic gesture. In the magazine's interview, Nagito is asked what autumn food reminds him of Hajime. He answers a "chestnut in its burr", comparing it to Hajime's hair, but after being told it's too normal of an answer, he goes on to explain that to properly eat one you have to go through a lot of work. He states that "Not being straightforward… it’s like Hinata-kun, right?". In turn, Hajime answers that Nagito reminds him of "the rice of a new crop" (referring to rice freshly harvested during the fall season) because of Nagito's hair's color. He also mentions that due to Nagito's "poor grip on reality", it's difficult to appoint him to a food with distinct taste. In Danganronpa V3's bonus mode, Nagito dislikes Hajime at first due to him being a reserve course student. However, in three years, they become friends and Nagito tells Hajime about his luck. During their last Christmas in school, Nagito and Hajime talk alone while the other students are celebrating. Hajime reminds the other boy that the class will definitely keep in touch and see each other again, though Nagito thinks nobody would invite him. Hajime tells him that Chiaki would and he just has to accept her invitation. Nagito asks why Hajime cares about him and still hasn't lost interest in someone like him. Hajime explains that he still doesn't understand Nagito and he refuses to leave it like that. He formally asks Nagito to be his friend and the two shake hands. Nagito wonders if it's going to change anything, but Hajime tells him that maybe like this they could really change something and understand each other some day. Chisa Yukizome Chisa was Nagito's homeroom teacher in Hope's Peak Academy. Chisa truly cared for Nagito just as much as her other students, but completely disagreed with his way of thinking. Chisa hated how Nagito called himself trash and tried to change that, but Nagito firmly held onto his own personal beliefs. Nagito is surprised when Chisa shows genuine concern towards him, as people usually do not care about him. Chiaki Nanami Real-Life Version Chiaki was Nagito's classmate prior to the Tragedy. She was also his class's representative, and Nagito respected her, thinking she was their class's hope. Chiaki seemed to genuinely care about him, although she did not agree with his way of looking at things. Chiaki is the only one out of her classmates who greeted Nagito warmly when he comes back after being suspended for about a year. Later, Nagito inadvertently puts Chiaki's life in danger when he shows her a secret entrance to a room underground, where Junko, Izuru, and Ryota Mitarai were hiding. Chiaki tries to stop Nagito from killing Junko, Nagito ignores her but is ultimately shot by Izuru first. Chiaki holds him in a protective manner while he is unconscious. When forced to watch Chiaki be executed by Junko, Nagito mumbles about how Chiaki, formerly the class's greatest hope, became their stepping stone to achieve a greater hope. However, he also felt great despair and appeared to cry over her death, which is a very rare reaction from him. AI Version Nagito does not seem to notice Chiaki that much at first, noting that she's a quiet girl who mostly plays video games and stares into space. However, he later appears to have a genuine respect for her deduction skills. In the Funhouse, he asks her to investigate with him, and is worried when she leaves the group without anyone noticing. Though Nagito is unaware of it, Chiaki cared about him and she was also the traitor he tried to save in the end, though this failed. Ultimate Imposter Nagito respected Ultimate Imposter and their leadership skills when they were impersonating Byakuya Togami. However, because of this, he involved him in his plan. The plan was originally meant to lead to Nagito's own death, but Ultimate Imposter died instead, saving Nagito's life. While Nagito did not feel remorse for what happened, he was genuinely impressed and said he even began to have a small will to live after the Imposter's actions. Mikan Tsumiki At first, Nagito worries about Mikan, as he scolds Hajime after thinking he bullied her and asks if she's okay after having one of her many exaggerated falls. He is also very humbled during the first trial, when he mistakenly assumed that Mikan complimented his appearance when she pointed out that there wasn't any blood on him. After Nagito caught the Despair Disease, Mikan took care of him along with the others. However, she also caught the disease, and despite his terrible condition, he noticed that she had fallen into despair. Because of this, and the murders she committed for the sake of despair, Nagito lost all respect for her and considered her an enemy, worthy of the name "Ultimate Despair". Unlike the others, he wasn't fooled by her act during the trial and he bitterly refused to forgive her. However, Mikan told Nagito that he's wrong and claimed that she had killed for "her beloved". Somewhat mockingly, she said that Nagito doesn't understand because he doesn't have anyone to love and isn't accepted by anyone, leaving him at a loss for words. Later though, after Nagito and Mikan awaken from their comatose state, he doesn't seem to hold anymore hatred towards her. This probably means that Nagito's original relationship with Mikan, which was mostly him not paying attention to her, although thinking her talent is amazing, has returned. Kazuichi Soda After trial one, Kazuichi finds Nagito to be a nutcase and is afraid of him. He and Nekomaru are the ones who tie up Nagito and Kazuichi is the one who punches him unconscious. When this happens, and everyone asks where Nagito is, Kazuichi seems extremely suspicious and he's almost immediately blamed for murder. Later, after Kazuichi loses his trust in Hajime, he is even willing to go with Nagito to investigate instead of him. After the events leading to Nagito's knowledge of the classes' true identity as Ultimate Despair, Nagito appears to be annoyed by Kazuichi's slow-wittedness and shows this openly after losing respect for the other students. In Danganronpa 3, during their school years, Kazuichi claims that bad things happen to him whenever Nagito is around. For example, he loses a video game and gets hit by a truck. Kazuichi dislikes Nagito because of this, though the other boy is seemingly oblivious about it. Considering how Nagito's luck cycle works, this could imply that he wishes to be friends with Kazuichi. In Super Danganronpa 2.5, Nagito indeed imagines Kazuichi as one of his closest friends while being inside his imaginary world, along with Fuyuhiko. The two seem to be on better terms with each other even after Nagito awakens from his coma into the real world, as Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko wait for him to greet him before boarding the boat and overall appear friendlier with him, with Kazuichi teasing him by asking him if he was dreaming about pretty girls. Though, Nagito then hugs the two, making them uncomfortable. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu During the killing school trip, Fuyuhiko disliked Nagito due to his potentially dangerous behavior and strange way of speaking, and would often cooperate in plans to see Nagito restrained, such as when Nagito had threatened to blow up Jabberwock Island. However, Fuyuhiko was also shown to be very worried of Nagito when he almost died from the Despair Disease. At one point, when he was still being a loner, Fuyuhiko even defended Nagito after he was tied up and wasn't present, accusing the other students of being messed up sheeps who turn against their "buddies" immediately if they don't like them (seemingly because this behavior reminded Fuyuhiko of the way people treat him). In Super Danganronpa 2.5, Nagito imagines Fuyuhiko as one of his closest friends while being inside his imaginary world, who understands that him being an occasional "creep" is just the way he is. The two seem to be on better terms with each other even after Nagito awakens from his coma into the real world, as Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi wait for him to greet him before boarding the boat and overall appear friendlier with him. Though, Nagito then hugs the two, making them uncomfortable. Teruteru Hanamura While Nagito tries to be respectful towards the Ultimates, it's quite clear that he dislikes Teruteru. In the beginning of the school trip, he protects the girls from him and tells him to stop when he is acting perverted, appearing annoyed and uncomfortable. He also mentions that he'll keep an eye on Teruteru because of this. After the first murder, Nagito helped Teruteru, believing that he might have the strongest hope between the two sides. However, after this turned out to be false, he abandoned Teruteru and told him to give up. Sonia Nevermind During the beginning of the Killing School Trip, Nagito was always the one who protected Sonia from Teruteru's sexual harassment. He was flattered when she drew a picture of him for his door while they were in the Funhouse. Seiko Kimura Nagito learns about Seiko from Teruteru and asks a laxative from her, to use in his secret plan to stop the practical exams. He is shown to be polite and friendly with her, and she is extremely happy after learning that she was useful for him. Unintentionally, Nagito causes Seiko to be expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. In a magazine interview, he states that because of this her talent must not have been so great after all. However, years later, Nagito changes his mind about her after recognizing her medicine that saved Kyoko Kirigiri's life. He respects Seiko, as she was able to create hope during a killing game, even after she had died. Junko Enoshima Prior to the Tragedy and during his suspension, Nagito learned about Junko’s plan to throw the world into despair. Wanting to test her to see if she was worthy of becoming a stepping stone for hope, Nagito devised a plan to kill her before she could spread despair. Upon being brainwashed into becoming an Ultimate Despair, Nagito developed strange, conflicting feelings of both love and hatred for Junko and saw her as his sworn enemy. This was most likely a result of both Junko's brainwashing and Nagito's own belief that hope cannot exist without despair. In Danganronpa Another Episode, Nagito describes Junko as someone he really hates, but in the end he reveals to Monaca Towa that he both loves and hates her, and he implies that he knew her very well, or at least thinks he did. Considering his very bizarre feelings about her, it's possible that he is just fabricating and doesn't know her that well at all. After Junko was executed, Nagito cut off his left hand and put hers in its' place. He believes he did it because of his hatred towards her and to steal some essence of her power, but it's strongly implied that he, just like the other members, obsessed over her. While talking with Izuru, he became increasingly agitated and conflicted about why he did it. When talking about AI Junko with him, Nagito appeared very excited to see her again so he may finally kill her, since he had both tried and failed to kill the real Junko. After he awakened from his coma and his brainwashing was removed, he presumably retained his original hatred towards her and cut off her hand. Makoto Naegi Nagito idolizes Makoto due to him being the Ultimate Hope, calling him a "hero" and "the symbol of hope" in Another Episode. It is possible that Makoto defeating Junko has affected Nagito's way of thinking, as in Another Episode he appears to have more belief in talentless people and he also respects Makoto's talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student, despite appearing condescending towards his own talent which is the same. When the two meet outside the Future Foundation headquarters, Nagito gushes to Makoto about how wonderful he is, and even says that Makoto's luck might be greater than his own. He takes Makoto's hand and looks at him intently, but he is quickly carried away by Nekomaru and Akane. He tells Makoto that hopefully they'll meet again. In the English dub, he marvels how soft Makoto's hands were, especially when compared to his own sticky hands. As a character, Nagito is a darker parallel to Makoto and was originally supposed to look even more like him. Monaca Towa When Nagito was captured by the Warriors of Hope and became their Servant, Monaca seemed to be the only one aware of his true identity. Secretly, they became allies despite their different goals, and the Servant aided Monaca with her own goals. However, Monaca didn't share all of her information with him, as she didn't trust him completely. Monaca was amused by the Servant's strange behavior and contradicting beliefs, and appeared to be somewhat annoyed with him at the times, as she once ordered the other Warriors of Hope to draw on his face. Even she was confused by his motives at times, not being sure which side he is on. She also found his strange, conflicting views on Junko disgusting. However, the two appeared to at least seemingly respect each other in some way, as they treated each other somewhat formally as allies. The Servant planned on leaving and Monaca let him, believing that they will never see each other again. However, after Monaca was trapped under rubble, he appeared again and rescued her because he was disappointed with the situation's outcome and the neutral ending. He told her to become Junko's successor and that he could raise her to become more like her than even she herself was. Monaca seemed to agree with this goal, but the Servant's constant rambling about hope and despair made Monaca bored and feel embarrassed about the whole thing. She claims he made her an adult in a way, as she grew up in the mental sense and became more cynical and apathetic, not really caring about anything. In the end, Monaca found Nagito creepy and annoying, but she also referred to him as "Big bro". It's unclear how Nagito felt about her in the end. Izuru Kamukura Despite getting shot by him, Nagito is almost immediately attracted to Izuru, supposedly because he can sense his identity as the Ultimate Hope. Kodaka has even described the scene as similar to a beautiful, elegant dance. The ending song for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair, performed by Megumi Ogata as Nagito, is about "the birth of absolute hope" and Nagito meeting someone "he was born to meet" in the middle of the night at the school's campus. The song has sexual implications, especially in the Japanese wording, which is confirmed by Ogata. When they meet again on a boat towards Jabberwock Island, they do not recognize each other, due to Izuru having Junko erase all of the class's memories of him. Nagito is very excited to talk to Izuru and he's happy when he responds, considering him "amazing". However, Izuru treats him coldly and considers him very boring. Nagito thought that they got along quite well and looked forward to meeting Izuru again, despite appearing slightly hurt by his coldness. Both joined Ultimate Despair for the same reason: to see the ultimate battle between hope and despair. Interestingly, in Super Danganronpa 2.5, the World Destroyer whose personality appears to be heavily based on Izuru is seen smiling lightly while talking to Nagito about hope. Shirou Emiya Sakura Matou Ruby Rose Saber Nagito idolizes Saber and wants her to be his apprentice in the art of swordsmanship Sailor Moon Sailor Moon is creep out of Nagito's actions Marluxia Nagito Komaeda was originally created by his original boss Marluxia, but he fed off his heart for generations. When Komaeda finally split from Marluxia, he pretended to recognize Marluxia as his master. However, after he killed Shirou and Marluxia took over Rin's body, he officially split from Marluxia, stating that he never cared about Marluxia and only wanted to give him a new body just for the purpose of killing Marluxia himself. After Marluxia was ressurected by Chernabog, Nagito has then grown to hate Marluxia more and more. Yu Narukami Nagito helps Yu during missions because he felt like it In LOTM: Weirdmageddon they are enemies. Naoto Shirogane Naoto and Nagito work together on solving mysteries In LOTM: Weirdmageddon they are enemies. Reimu Hakurei Flandre Scarlet Hat Kid Samus Aran He has a deep connection with Samus and wants to be with her at all times Ladybug Nagito had already figured out that Ladybug is actually Marinette but he keeps it to himself Cat Noir He already know that Adrien is Chat Noir but keeps it to himself Naruto Uzumaki Black Star Mickey Mouse Oswald the Lucky Rabbit The Nostalgia Critic Sheena Fujibayashi Connor Ezio Amy Rose Bigby Wolf Pit Yoko Littner Weiss Schnee Due to what Ruby did in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Nagito has a deep interest in Weiss due to being Ruby's partner. He wonders if she can stack up to Ruby, who was a symbol of hope and saved the Multi-Universe. Blake Belladonna Due to what Ruby did in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Nagito has a deep interest in Blake due to being Ruby's team mate. He wonders if she can stack up to Ruby, who was a symbol of hope and saved the Multi-Universe Yang Xiao Long Due to what Ruby did in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Nagito has a deep interest in Yang due to being Ruby's sister. He wonders if she can stack up to Ruby, who was a symbol of hope and saved the Multi-Universe Yosuke Hanamura Teddie Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Kanji Tatsumi Rise Kujikawa Rin Tohsaka Illyasviel Einzbern In LOTM: Weirdmageddon Illya is one of Nagito's targets in trying to make Shirou suffer. After she is seperated from her servant, Illya at one point runs into Nagito, who was with Junkrat. Seeing they were causing trouble the two fought. Illya however lost the fight. After the fight, Nagito took Illya and made her into his puppet, one that he uses against the heroes. Kiritsugu Emiya Irisviel Einzbern Maiya Hisau Sakura Haruno Tifa Lockhart Agent Texas Sailor Mars Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne In LOTM: Weirdmageddon Nagito gets Lancer as his servant. But Nagito has no interest in winning the Holy Grail War so he instead uses Lancer a pawn. Archer/Future Shirou Emiya Rider/Alexander the Great Caster/Medea Rider/Medusa Gorgon Berserker/Hercules True Assassin Konohamaru Sarutobi Chernabog Tohru Adachi Kishin Asura Emperor Pilaf Shinji Matou Larxene Vexen Yuuka Kazami Sasuke Uchiha Avenger Volpina Hunson Abadeer Dreadwing Quotes "Yes Master... I'll take out the strongest one." "I have finally found her. Once she's dead, the rest will be easy." "Do you feel that Detective Prince...? That is a feeling of defeat... You had failed your mission, your life is a waste... How sad... SO MUCH FOR THE SAVIOR OF THE ROSE GIRL! "And now Shirou... I am no longer your Shadow!" "Oh Goodie! Just you and me! And Zouken, and Marluxia, and that creature, and that Demon brat, and that bitch." '' ''"Oh Sorry! Witch!" "What can I say? I'm an Gentleman" "DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM!" "I SHALL BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE MULTI-UNIVERSE!" "I Lied Shirou! This was what I was waiting to do! HAHAHAHAHA!" "Goobye Emiya!" "Hmph. I'll see you again..." "I will never be a Memory..." " Hehehehe. You Fool. You think that even for a moment you could ever compare yourself to "ME"... I AM FOREVER!" "I could've easily kill you but it would be much more fun to have you obey that voice in your head." "I'M COMING SABER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK!" "The time has come... My Revolution" '' ''"Where are my bagels...?" Trivia *Nagito is daveg502's third favorite villain. First one is Kirei Kotomine and second is Tohru Adachi. *Nagito's favorite food, Bagels, is a reference of Nicob's videos. When Nagito says Bagels alot in Nicob's videos. *Nagito Komaeda is similar to Tohru Adachi. *Nagito betrays alot of characters he works with and/or for: Shirou and his friends, Emperor Pilaf, Shinji Matou, Ajax, Doomfist The Joker, Lancer/Diarmuid, Kirei Kotomine, Zouken Matou, Kishin Asura, Marluxia, and Chernabog. *Nagito is very obsessed with Shirou Emiya alongside Sakura Matou. *In Weirdmageddon, it could be that Nagito Komaeda could be the Devil towards Shirou and his friends after what he has done towards them until Darkmageddon. Gallery Komaeda_00.png Nagito Servant.png Nagitodr3.png Nagito Metalhand.png Class 77-B acting.png 3 Creepy Villains Eyes.png|"Tohru Adachi Nagito Komaeda and White Star" Shirou and Nagito.png|"Shirou Emiya and his Shadow: Nagito Komaeda" Two Lights and Two Darks.png Reimu and Nagito.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Nagito Komaeda" Kiritsugu and Nagito.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Nagito Komaeda" Flandre Dark Sakura and Nagito.png|"Gospel of Dismay Female Version" The Shadowness Era.png|"The Shadowness Era" Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti Villains Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tricksters Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Ultimate Despair Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Hell Councils Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Affably Evil Category:Main Villains Category:Shirou Emiya's Archenemies Category:Saber's Archenemies Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters